


takin' your knot so perfectly

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding Kink, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teen Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek enjoy themselves while the Sheriff is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	takin' your knot so perfectly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadiablosLikeItHot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadiablosLikeItHot/gifts).



> the vast majority of this fic was written over a year ago. i'm not in the teen wolf fandom any longer and haven't been for awhile. 
> 
> [this was also written before ian posted this lovely picture of himself.](https://twitter.com/ianmnelson95/status/658068858490736640?lang=en)
> 
> enjoy!

"Isn’t your heat coming up?" Derek asks, he’s sitting next to Stiles in the Cafeteria, both of them eating lunch together like usual.

Stiles all but hisses at him, shoving at Derek’s shoulder, “Not so loud,” Stiles growls, low enough for Derek to hear, “it’s in 2 weeks.”

Derek scoffs, a laugh curling on his lips, “I don’t see what your problem is. If people wanted to listen in on our conversation, it’s not like we could stop them.”

Stiles scowls, popping a slightly soggy french fry into his mouth and chewing it aggressively, before he says, “That’s not the point,” Stiles grabs the water bottle from the side of his tray and uncaps it, taking a large gulp. “people here don’t need to know about my heat cycle.”

"Just me, right?" Derek winks, nudging his shoulder towards Stiles’.

Stiles snorts, but doesn’t make any attempt to move away from Derek.

Derek leans forward, nuzzling his nose against Stiles’ neck, inhaling the slight minty smell of Stiles’ body wash, the salt of Stiles’ skin as he noses along a vein in Stiles’ neck, scenting him.

"Derek," Stiles tries, arching into Derek’s touch, his hand moving from the spot on top of the table to rest on Derek’s thigh. The movement startles Derek out of his daze. "we’re at school, you know we can’t do that here."

Derek sighs, resting his head in the crook of Stiles’ neck. “Sometimes I forget where we are.”

Stiles smiles softly, lips quirked upward, “I know. Me too.”

The reason why they couldn’t scent at school was because a few years back, there was an incident with a were scenting a mated Omega and then her Alpha mate found out and a fight broke out between the two Alphas. The school then proceeded to enforce the rule of ‘No Scenting on School grounds.’

Stiles wasn’t at school that day, he was sick the day the fight happened, but the day he came back he was informed by Scott and it sucked. Omegas who had significant others or friends sometimes needed that sense of comfort from another person.

"I’ll drive you home after school." Derek offers, "unless your Dad’s picking you up? Isn’t your jeep at the mechanic again?"

Stiles sighs, shoving his tray forward, he’s not hungry anymore and the food wasn’t very good anyway. Cafeteria food always sucked. “My dad has a full shift for the next two days, so.”

Derek points to Stiles’ tray, “Do you want me to throw this away?” Stiles nods at him. Derek takes that as his go ahead to pick it up and throw the food in the trash, settling the empty plastic tray over in a corner where all the other dirty trays go for the lunch staff to clean.

When Derek gets back to Stiles, Stiles is digging through his backpack.

Derek looks at him with an appreciative glance. “It’s settled then.”

Stiles’ eyes widen, “What is?”

"I’ll drive you home and maybe I can stay over?"

~*~

The school day doesn’t end nearly fast enough, both of them trying their hardest to get through the rest of the day. Derek couldn’t wait to take Stiles home, though.

They had the whole place to themselves for awhile and Derek was determined to ravish Stiles ‘til he cried.

Derek shrugged his backpack off his shoulders and shoved it in the backseat of his Camaro when Stiles gets in the passenger side beside him, patting the dashboard.

"I still can’t believe your mother agreed to give you this." Stiles says, admiring the view in the front of the car.

"I had to beg." Derek says drily.

"What, you?" Stiles mocks.

Derek growls, “Yes, and she knew how much I wanted it. It wasn’t until Laura said ‘fine’ and decided to get a different car. Mom gave her the okay to give me this one.”

Stiles nods, “She’s beautiful.”

"She’s faster too." Derek gives Stiles a wicked grin as he speeds off out of the parking lot and off towards Stiles’ house.

~*~

When Derek parks in Stiles’ driveway, neither of them waste anytime getting out of Derek’s car and rushing up to the front door, Stiles quickly unlocks it, stepping inside and Derek follows him and locks the door behind him.

Stiles gives Derek a teasing grin over his shoulder and runs up the stairs, daring Derek to chase him and claim him.

Derek takes the bait, though, a glint in his eyes as he makes his way up the stairs without blinking. He can hear Stiles shuffling in his bedroom, his senses on high alert. Derek walks the distance towards Stiles’ bedroom, pushing open the door, it creaks open and Stiles takes the chance to attack his lips, licking over the roof of Derek’s mouth.

Derek grips Stiles’ hair, yanking on the longer strands and Stiles moans into his mouth, eyes shutting closed. Derek bites on Stiles’ lower lip, backing Stiles up against his door, breathing him in.

Stiles licks his lips, chasing the taste of Derek, eyes fluttering opened and then closed. Derek grins against his mouth, backing an inch away from Stiles, his hand reaching down to take Stiles’.

"C’mon." Derek says, leading him over to the bed. Stiles watches as Derek lays back on the bed, clearly waiting for Stiles to join him.

Stiles does, though. Getting on the bed and crawling over Derek, situating himself in Derek’s lap.

Stiles gasps when Derek’s hands wander up his shirt, touching bare skin, fingers cool on his flesh.

"Derek." Stiles sighs softly.

"Mmm." Derek mumbles, trailing a finger over Stiles’ left nipple under his shirt and pinching it, eyes darkening when his omega lets out a small hiss.

"I wanna fuck. I don’t—" Stiles tries, but decides to grind his jean-clad ass against Derek’s cloth covered cock instead.

Derek huffs, “We will.”

Stiles holds the bottom of his shirt at his sides and pulls it up over his head, throwing it somewhere in the room, he’s not sure.

"I’m gonna—" Stiles points to his table by his bed, getting off of Derek’s lap and opening the drawer, he throws the lube by Derek’s side.

Derek moves over farther on the side so Stiles can lay down. When Stiles is more comfortable, Derek moves in between the ‘v’ of Stiles’ legs, caressing his calves and watching how Stiles’ eyes roll back into his head at the pressure. Derek moves up closer to Stiles’ chest, pressing a kiss the middle of Stiles’ belly, then to Stiles’ lips.

Stiles twines his hands in Derek’s hair, tugging on it as Derek laves at his nipples, sucking on them and biting them ‘til they’re red and aching in a completely different way.

Derek kisses his way down Stiles’ chest, licking into his belly button, when he stops at his jeans. Derek quickly unbuttons them and shucks them down Stiles’ legs along with his boxer briefs.

Derek spreads Stiles’ thighs wider, nipping at Stiles’ left thigh, before he noses at the hairs at the base of Stiles’ cock. Before Derek can wrap his lips around Stiles’ cock, Stiles is grabbing Derek’s head in his hands.

"I want to come with you inside me, please." Stiles begs, his right index finger pushes aside a stray sweaty lock of hair from Derek’s face.

"Okay." Derek promises, already getting up to take off his clothes. They land in a heap by Stiles’ dresser. When Derek joins Stiles on the bed, his beautiful omega already has his legs spread and two fingers shoved up his ass, a moan dancing on pretty pink lips.

"You’re not very nice." Derek says, taking the tube from Stiles’ side, he pops the cap, a generous amount of lube gathering on his fingertips.

"Oh—" Stiles moans breathlessly when Derek’s fingers join alongside his, stretching his walls, Derek’s index finger brushes over Stiles’ prostate and Stiles nearly bucks up into Derek because of the stimulation. Stiles pants, breathing heavy, eyes half-lidded, "i’m ready, please, Derek!"

Derek smirks, using his other hand to pat the inside of Stiles’ thigh, smoothing over the skin. “Soon, baby,” Derek whispers huskily, “gotta get you read for my knot.”

"M’ready." Stiles slurs, eyes hazy from pleasure as he scrambles to grab onto the sheets for purchase, claws already threatening to tear them.

Before Stiles can say anything else, Derek is removing his fingers and Stiles whines at that loss, pleas dripping from his lips like a mantra.

Derek grabs the lube from his side, opening it and slicks up his cock, lining himself up with Stiles’ hole, Stiles’ breath hitches in anticipation. Derek wraps Stiles’ legs around his waist, nudging his cock at Stiles’ hole, not enough to press in; just teasing the rim. Stiles groans and shoves his ass forward on his cock, the tip pushing inside. Derek moans at the pressure on his cock, claws lengthening on Stiles’ thighs, digging into flesh and Stiles cries out.

"Fuck me." Stiles begs, digging the heels of his feet into Derek’s thighs, pushing Derek farther into him. Stiles arches his neck and moans, eyes shutting tight.

"You’re so pretty like this." Derek says, stilling above him, gazing down at Stiles with a content smile on his face.

Stiles groans, reaching forward and grabbing onto Derek’s ass cheeks, claws scratching into the flesh, leaving red marks in their wake that heal as soon as they’re made.

"Fuck me." Stiles demands, voice cracking, eyes glassy and wet at the edges from frustration.

"I am." Derek says, shoving forward a little to accentuate his point.

Stiles glares up at him. Derek just smiles, thrusting his hips forward, his cock brushing up against Stiles’ prostate each time.

"You’re being insufferable." Stiles says, moans when Derek’s hand touches his cock briefly before he puts his hand back on his thigh.

Derek huffs, “Maybe I just want to make this last. Did you ever think of that?”

Stiles groans, breathing through his nose, “I want rough, I want you to fuck me like you mean it.” He levels Derek with a look, concentrated and serious.

Derek licks his lips, watching Stiles’ face for reactions as he fucks up into Stiles’ tight heat,

Stiles moans, shifting forward against the bedsheets where he’s laying, Derek on top of him in between his legs.

"I’m gonna breed you full," Derek says, leaning down to press a teasing lick to the column of Stiles’ throat, licking up a droplet of sweat that’s gathered there. "fill you up with my come until your belly is swollen with it." Derek runs his hand down Stiles’ tummy, smoothing down the trail of hair that leads to Stiles’ cock, before he thrusts forward, knocking the breath out of Stiles’ lungs.

"Yes," Stiles grinds out with his teeth, fingers clawing at Derek’s back as Derek rolls his hips in all the right angles to brush up against that spot inside Stiles that makes him go wild.

Derek nips at a vein in Stiles’ neck, his pulse beating loudly in Derek’s ears, a rapid beat, in time with both of them. Derek feels his fangs poke at his gums, itching to bite down on the flesh of his mate.

Derek feels the moan Stiles lets out when he starts to suck on the skin, the vibrations of it rolling over him in waves, Derek’s hips never wavering in their thrusts as he lifts one of Stiles’ thighs higher up around him.

Stiles leaves angry red trails down his back as he begs for Derek to _bite him, fuck him, claim him, and come in him._

Derek lets out a low growl as he bites down gently on his omega’s neck, blood welling up to the surface, Derek licks it up, kisses around the wound.

It’s half of a mating bite. Neither of them would be allowed to give the other the full mating bite ‘til they both turned 18.  This one would fade and heal. A full mating bite would leave a mark letting others know that that person was claimed.

Derek looks at the flesh peeling itself together slowly where he sunk his fangs in. He wishes it was the full mating bite, that way Stiles would be his in every way.

Stiles’ eyes widen when he feels the telltale signs of Derek’s knot pressing at his rim, expanding inside him.

"You’re so good," Derek smiles, running his hands down Stiles’ flank, "taking my knot so perfectly."

“‘M’so full.” Stiles manages to say through a moan, though it’s garbled.

"I’m gonna move a little so we’re on our sides. Okay?" Derek’s fingers brush over Stiles’ sweaty skin for a brief moment, taking in Stiles’ flushed cheeks and parted lips. Stiles nods.

Derek moves them both so they’re laying on their sides, Stiles makes a small noise of protest when Derek’s knot bears down on his rim, sealing Derek’s cock inside. Derek lays one arm above him and one around Stiles’ belly.

Stiles sighs softly, “That’s better. More comfortable for both of us.”

Derek laughs, warm breath fanning against the back of Stiles’ neck.

Stiles grasps onto Derek’s hand that’s rubbing circles on his belly and drags it down towards his dripping cock, he angles his head at Derek with a smile, presses a kiss to Derek’s lips, letting it linger there.

"You want to come?" Derek asks, nuzzling his chin in the crook of Stiles’ neck.

"Please, Derek.” Stiles sobs, a sweet moan escaping his lips. 

Derek foregoes teasing Stiles any further, and starts pumping Stiles' cock, pearly beads of pre-come dripping from his slit, Stiles' hands gripping Derek's thighs like a vice.

Stiles comes like that with Derek's hand on him, whispering filthy things in Stiles' ear. 

They lay there for a few brief moments, Derek's dick still nudged deep in Stiles' hole, panting breaths filling the room as Derek groans lowly in Stiles' ear, "I'm coming."

"Mhmm." 

Afterwards, Derek makes a comment about how he can't wait for Stiles' heat, Stiles just snorts in reply, and lays his chest back against Derek's, both of them falling asleep like that in each others arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> also about the mating bite. basically underage mates have to have their parents permission to get the bite as its permanent and you can't go back. stiles and derek aren't allowed to do it until they're both 18. 
> 
> *insert joke about stiles' jeep conveniently breaking down*
> 
> @ my summary. it sounds like a porn summary from a cheap porno. i kill myself


End file.
